lfprotectionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dan Tennyson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lf Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lf Protection Agency page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omernoy121 (Talk) 14:41, July 21, 2011 Re: Commander You will be another commander. There will be two commanders for the LPA. ........ 15:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Save the Lfs I'm not sure about the canon wiki. But they aren't hunted for their pineapple body. We protect them from balloons and cheeseburgers. ........ 17:11, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sorry its just that everyone has bureuacrat rights. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Finished I finished the weapons, check them out! But seriously can i be bureaucrat, everyone else is and i can be the last one. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Come on! I already have more edits then Brian, please just trust me on this! I will make alot of weapons and improvements to the wiki! Please! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Fine, sorry about that, hey look on the bright side, im ranked number 2! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) No subject Can i be a commander? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:59, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Im a warrior So im the new warrior! So, im the new Fighter, Weapon Maker, and Tactic Master! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) TBTM I have half a mind to make TBTM an admin today. Do you think I should do it or we two will be the only admins? ........ 05:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Mission 1 The first mission is here! All fighters have been entered already. LPA Mission 1. How to fight You will continue the mission by adding what you do by editing. Remember these rules: *No fighting your friends *No winning at the first attempt *Don't make everything work to make you succeed. ........ 06:14, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question I do play it. But, I only need help with Wimpy Wonderland. Manny was seen driving something outside the elderly home, and that's where I left off. .pooɥɹoqɥƃıǝu ǝɥʇ uı ƃuıɥʇ ǝɥʇ s,ʇı ˙pooƃ sı ǝıd ?og ot ydaeR 13:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I climbed up the windows. .pooɥɹoqɥƃıǝu ǝɥʇ uı ƃuıɥʇ ǝɥʇ s,ʇı ˙pooƃ sı ǝıd ?og ot ydaeR 13:17, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Cannonman Sure Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 15:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, some question How do I register in Poptropica? Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 15:11, July 25, 2011 (UTC) How do I set my password? Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 15:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) it say I need 75 credits Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 15:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) That speedy villain beaten me up! How do I escape? Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 15:41, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Mission 2 Mission 2 has started! Add your part in LPA Mission 2.OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 13:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC)